Laurent
Laurent (pronounced Lor-Ont) was a nomadic vampire a member of James' coven. Following James' encounter with the Olympic Coven, he became a member of the vegetarian Denali Coven, which included his mate Irina, though he often disregarded their dietary guidelines and admitted to cheating. He was killed by the shape-shifters of La Push after an attempt to kill Bella Swan. Biography Early life It is unknown who turned Laurent, but soon after he met with James and Victoria, he joined their coven because James was very strong. The two of them tracked a werewolf across Siberia. He then went to the US, becoming a nomad. Encountering the Cullens Laurent was an original member of James' coven. When James and Victoria chose to hunt Bella Swan, he told the Cullens everything about them and then left for Denali to find the Denali Coven and become one of their members. During his time with them, he became the mate of Irina, though he found animal blood revolting and fed on humans now and then, thus keeping the red eye color most vampires display. He still kept good contact with Victoria and was willing to do favours for her, such as telling her about the Cullens' powers. She then asked him to return to Forks to find out if Bella was still under the Cullens' protection. Death When Bella visited Edward's meadow, Laurent stumbled across her while hunting, having returned to Forks as a scout for the vengeful Victoria. He found Bella's scent irresistible and decided to kill her himself. He told Bella that it would be better if he killed her whereas Victoria was planning to make it 'slow and painful'. However, Laurent was chased off by the wolf pack before he could strike. Laurent seemed to mistakenly recognize the shape-shifters as true werewolves. This mistake may have occurred because he had accompanied James on a hunt for a werewolf across Siberia years beforehand. He exclaimed, "I don't believe it!" as he was shocked to see them in their wolf form in broad daylight, with no moon out, and working together (true werewolves do not run in packs). Bella, having no idea what these strange creatures were, aside from huge wolves, fled in terror after the wolves chased Laurent out of the clearing. Later, after Bella found out about Jacob being a werewolf, he told her that they had killed Laurent, and that they have chased Victoria away frequently, though she keeps coming back. Physical appearance Laurent is described as an olive skinned, dark haired vampire with a French accent. In the movies, Laurent appears quite different to his description in the books, being dark skinned and having dreadlocks. Like all vampires in the series, he sparkled in the sunlight as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in his skin. Personality and traits Bella Swan considered Laurent to be easily the most attractive out of himself, James and Victoria. He appeared to have little sense of loyalty as he betrayed James's plans, his long time coven leader, to the Cullens. In addition, he also betrayed the Denali Coven by disregarding their vegetarian diet. Laurent also turned on the Cullens by trying to kill Bella. He also betrayed Victoria by attempting to kill Bella instead of letting Victoria kill Bella. Relationships Irina Laurent's only known romantic relationship was with Irina from the Denali Coven. When he was killed, Irina became extremely angry and depressed. It was this that stopped the Denali Coven from aiding the Cullen family against the newborn army of Seattle and what made her turn in Renesmee Cullen as an immortal child to the Volturi. It can be assumed she remained in love with him, as she tried avenged to him and she died because of her love for Laurent. Film portrayal Actor Edi Gathegi played Laurent in the films Twilight and New Moon. For the films, Laurent was given the surname "Da Revin". Trivia In the original sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, Laurent stayed with the Denali Coven and came to the Cullens' aid against the Volturi. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:James' Coven Category:Denali Coven Category:Males Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters